


Origins

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Series: Nurse Arthur AU [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family, FrUK, Futanari, Gen, Intersex, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, alternative universe, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur had not always been the gentle Brit that he was. He hadn't even been a 'he' to begin with. His upbringings had been quite difficult, and the task of having to find his identity, and gender for that matter, had challenged him until he was satisfied and happy. FrUK involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origins

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Idk, I sometimes feel like introductions are required. added a few details to make a short intro about the premise for the AU. I recommend reading the notes for the series so as to relieve some confusions, though.

It had never really been easy dealing with the situation. 

When they were born, Alice and Gilbert had been brought into their home with their parents. Albion, their mother, had been delighted by the fact she had had twins. Their father, Alaric, didn’t know what to expect, but when he would see their little faces, they would warm up his heart and soften him up so much. There was an issue, however. Two, actually, but one wasn’t as serious as the other. Gilbert was an albino baby. It was rather odd, but it was something they could deal with and it wasn’t as if it was something to be worried about as if it were a disease. Alice’s condition was a lot less noteworthy, but it was a bit of a problem. At least for her. She hadn’t paid attention to her body much until she noticed how Gilbert and her had a similar ‘thing’ on the lowest part of their trunk. In the most light and innocent way, Albion tried to explain to her daughter these issues, and how she was a little different from everyone else. She was a hermaphrodite, and although it was a little hard for the little girl to understand, she was able to keep living a relatively normal life. 

Albion and Alaric had a fallout when the twins were starting grade school. Upon their separation, Alaric took Gilbert with him and they settled in Germany, while Alice stayed with Albion in England. The twins didn’t know what was going on exactly. They just knew that they had to be separated, which they didn’t agree with because they were so used to their lives together. But there wasn’t much they could do. 

They were raised apart, and as they grew up, each child began to develop their own kind of mentality, and dealt with their own issues. They figured out a way to keep contact with one another by sending letters, sometimes calling each other to see how they were doing. Their conditions gave them problems, though. Gilbert had to deal with getting bullied because of his white hair and red eyes, and his classmates would never see that their words hurt him. Alice was dealing with identity issues, trying to figure out what worked best for her. Growing up with a house full of older brothers (half-brothers, since they had been the children of another man before Albion met Alaric), she was conflicted with being a female, but wanted to be a boy as well. Her anatomy didn’t help her solve this issue, either. If she wanted to she could be as girly as she could manage, but there was still that little…bulge she had. If she would dress up as a boy, she would get laughed at because classmates were cruel people. 

They reached their limits, and they both came up with a solution to finally put an end to what they were going through. Gilbert was able to obtain decent grades in school, and joined one of those ‘military’ programs where the students would get trained to do certain things, such as drills and discipline, which turned out to be a rather effective and fulfilling thing for the German. He managed to scare his bullies by giving them mischievous, confident looks when he built up the courage to finally stand up to them. Alice…managed good grades as well…but she didn’t exactly give in to her feminine side. She was too curious and comfortable when she posed like a male, and she didn’t want for that to go away. After having a serious talk with her mother, Albion accepted her daughter’s decision to change, going from Alice to Arthur when she cut her hair in a boyish manner and changed her wardrobe to men’s clothes. To hide her breasts, which were developing quickly (much to her dismay), she used a chest binder, and it was as if she had nothing at all and was plain like a male. Her brothers were very surprised, since they were not aware of her decision, and ended up with their mouths dropping when they saw her walking out of her room in her new attire. 

Gilbert and Alaric were shocked when they came to visit for Christmas that year. After fourteen years of having that mental image that his child was a girl, Alaric couldn’t really believe or accept that she had had the guts to switch. It was very hard for him, even if he hadn’t live with her for many years. She was his little girl, but it just felt so strange and different. Gilbert was all for it, despite his discomfort at first. As long as Alice…err…Arthur felt happy, that was all that really mattered to him. 

And the Brit did feel happier that way! He still felt the same way as when he was a girl, but it just made him feel more comfortable when he embraced his masculine side. As far as it went, anyway. 

His rebellious phase was fun, for him, at least. Not so much for his mum, since he would get caught shoplifting and committing rather insolent acts. But he straightened up, nonetheless, and soon caught on that although being a ‘bad boy’ was enjoyable, he wanted to change a bit for his mother’s sake after one long and serious talk from the British lady. 

‘Maybe it won’t be so bad being a gentleman?’ Arthur thought, giving that a try after giving it some thought. He certainly did look more presentable in dress shirts and comfortable slacks. And he was taken more seriously, he noted. Just his luck, though, his change was for the better, and it helped him land a spot in a program to study abroad to North America. Gilbert had told him about it, and they both decided that a career in medicine would be something that could satisfy them both. Of course, there were other issues Arthur had to face, which caused him to change from medicine to nursing. A rather personal conflict had him make the drastic change, but he had to in order to solve it. 

He didn’t realize that years later, because of the changes he decided to make, and the paths he decided to take, he would have met the one person that truly mattered in his life, the one person that would make him embrace what he was and appreciate his attributes and traits. It was as if Francis was the one person he needed to assure him that he was not the oddball, but rather a valuable person. The Brit hadn’t known he had felt a void until he began to ache for the Frenchman, but once everything was settled and they got together, it was as if Arthur had discovered what he truly needed, what nobody else could have possibly given him. Out of all the partners he had had in the past, Francis was the only one that had never pushed him away. He never teased him about his anatomy, nor did he jerk him around with jokes about his identity and sexuality. Francis was the only person that showed him he understood. And he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Of course I only wrote snippets because the rp is still in the works, and I don’t want to write anything that isn’t really “canon” in it for now. I hope you all enjoyed, nonetheless.
> 
> -Auto-


End file.
